


Skeletal Snippets

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Reader inserts [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swaptale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lamiatale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Reader is none of the game protags, Suggestive Themes, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Drabbles, constantly, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Undertale one-shots that demand I write them. Sans/papyrus x reader centric. I take requests.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Reader inserts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395
Comments: 36
Kudos: 65





	1. Snuggles (Lamia! Swap Sans x Reader fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE! Gonna dump everything that isn't long enough for its own one-shot here. Little ditties that bug me to write them. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if you want to drop an ask, get fic updates, and/or want to see fanart!

Various wet noises fill the room. Your scaley lover grumbles into your neck. Although he's a chipper skeleton, his voice is deep. Your boyfriend is liberally licking and nuzzling you. 

"Sans-" you start, growing concerned for your partner. His large skeletal hands rub soothing circles into your hip. 

"Darling," he murmurs back. His voice is scratchy, and his skull pressed into your neck. It makes his spine hunch. You run your hands up and down his shoulder blades. You can see your lover's tail flick in the back of his room. The movement takes place further from you, so it doesn't jostle your position. You're straddling his wide tail. When you shift for better comfort, Sans whimpers. He nudges his skull as far as it can comfortably go to press against your neck. 

Flick. Flick.  
His tail is lashing at the end like he's a big scaley-partly-dead dog. 

"Is your heat coming soon?" 

Sans nods, a whimper threatening to break out. 

"Aw, honey," you coo. If Sans' heat is coming soon, then his bones must be aching. "Do you need me to get the heating pad? Fish tacos? Sea tea?" He gives you a look that makes you feel like the best partner in the world. Appreciation sops through the malleable skull of your boney beau. He is silent, but that's okay. You got the message loud and clear. 

"Alright, I'll be right back with the goods. Hang tight."

He huffs in a 'like I'll go anywhere' manner. You chuckle and roam around the house for the items. The sea tea is in the (frankly huge) fridge. You find the heat pad hanging halfway out of the closet. That must be what he had been rummaging around for when you came in. He had bum-rushed you and whisked you away to his 'marvelous base of operations.' 

His heats made him clingy, well, more than usual. His clinginess had settled down as your relationship became more secure. You both still had your moments, though. Shaking your head to clear your mind, you haul the stuff to Sans' room.

When you enter, he's wrapped his tail around himself tight. His nest is a little messier than usual. You kick your shoes off by his door. Sans takes the proffered sea tea with a delighted hum. Soon, the heat pad is plugged in, and the fish tacos are on his nightstand. You let him coerce you into a snuggle pile. The end of his tail wraps around the bottom of your leg in a gentle caress. The bulky lamia enjoys his snacks, and you can almost doze off from the comfort. His bones are warmer now that the pad is cranked up. Sans finishes and wraps his tail around you. 

With an easy roll of his body, you're wrapped from hips down in lamia tail. His arms cradle you to his chest, and you're thankful for the gaps between his ribs. They offer breathing room. You both bask in mutual warmth. The head pad is against where you and him both meet. You notice one of your hoodies has been added to the nest, and it makes you smile. 

Sans looks blissed-out, eyesockets closed, and mouth agape. Poor lad works so hard to keep a good sleep schedule on most days. You nuzzle into him and rub the lingering aches from his bones. You give it less than five minutes before he's snoring.


	2. Daybreak (UF Paps x reader fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to your bonefriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect these chapters to be shorter than 1k! Anything around 1k gets its own post

"DARLING."

That voice belongs to your boyfriend. Bonefriend would be more accurate, actually, but he'd swear up and down that he hated the pet name. You knew he loved it, though. It was early in the morning based on the meager sunlight sifting through the window shades. You mumble something you hope is close to papyrus. It comes out sounding more like 'Pyrus.' 

"YOU WERE TOSSING A LOT. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

Now that he mentions it, your neck has a weird crick in it. The warm bone of your boyfriend's hand cups your cheekbone. His expression is so warm you think you might burn in it. A lovely death. 

"m fine. Sorry," you grumble, nuzzling his hand and resting your own over it. God, he was always so soft in the mornings. Papyrus treated you well, but seeing him before the woes of daily life had settled on his broad shoulders? Priceless. If only the rough nature of the Underground had treated him better. Oh well, can't change the past...

"DON'T BE SORRY. I ENJOY WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU," he says, and you know it true. He was earnest like that. Being together for this long had made you an expert in reading 'THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.' You guide the hand on your cheek to your lips, pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles. A lack of his attempt at seeming disgruntled elicits affection from you. It expresses itself as another kiss to his hand, right where his palm would be. You plant another one on his wrist for good measure. The inside of his wrist. Intimate. A sensitive spot for him. 

“Goodmorning, sunshine.”

A grin blooms across his skull, followed by a warm flush and joyful rattle of his bones. It's a lovely tune and you know nothing short of head trauma could ruin the memory.

"And to you, starshine."


	3. Fresh girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes home from a bar fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction I had no other place for
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/)

"....What the fuck is this?"

Sans, propped up on his side with a fake rose in his teeth, grins lecherously. He's on the table and reeks of alcohol. 

"Draw me like one of yer fresh girls"

Snort. There's a big mustard stain on his shirt, and you can still see the dust lingering on his sneakers. Fucker just came from a bar fight again. Must have kicked the other monster. He's not shaking from an EXP boost.

"Get cleaned up before seducing me, fresh girl"

He gets up with an easy grin and shrug. "Was worth a shot. Seeya in a bit." Sans teleports and you still jolt from it after all this time. You hear the shower start to run and pick up a half squashed bottle of mustard from the floor. Where did he even get the flower? Who the fuck sold fake flowers anyways? 

The sound of an obnoxious pop song floats from upstairs. You groan. Fuck, he's in a fantastic mood. What kind of chaos did he sow at that bar?!


	4. Star Child (Edge x reader fluff + Bitty child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your son's birthday!

You smile as you watch your long-term partner interact with your son. Today's the anniversary of when you adopted the young bitty, aptly named 'Star' for his bubbly nature. Some of his brethren became jaded, but so far your son has retained his kind and outgoing nature. You were glad you had been the first to adopt him. both you and Edge knew you'd try your best to the one and final home for your son. He means a lot to you both. Anyone who had a negative opinion could suck it. Star is a wonderful child. 

Edge had initially wanted to name him Spike or Doom. You talked him down to letting his middle name be Wrath. The cat already has doom covered. Star Wrath the Skeleton.

Weirdly fitting for your son. His temper was unrivaled when it was coaxed. Usually, when he's scared by something, like the time he growled at a really loud noise. It was an opossum rambling through your recycling. He tends to swing his arms about when you sneak upon him. Fortunately, he's a small fella, so the damage to anyone large is minimal to nonexistent. Like the time Edge was brooding and walked past Star who had been doing a puzzle. Star had jumped and ended up making his bitty chair smack into Edge's skull.

Speaking of your illustrious date mate with supreme naming skills, he's rubbing under his eye sockets. His glasses are crookedly set, and you knew he must have been working late again. Probably to free up today since his publisher has been looking for updates on his latest novel. It's bound to be as enchanting as the last. You just knew it would.

Star plants his chubby (and small) hands on his hips. He's gloveless. They only appear as a feature of his outfit when doing 'heavy' work or going out. 

Currently, Edge is cracking eggs for Star's cake. You and he decided the best course of action would be to use the same ingredients for a big cake (for you and the other biggies) and a Star-sized cake. That way you'd all have enough, Star would have his own and wouldn't feel left out. The same batter, same cake, just split into two. Today, he'd feel catered to. 

The bitty straightens his 'Birthday Boy' sash (lovingly made by you with the help of YouTube) and gives 'Papa' directions. You swear he gets his directional nature from Edge. It's charming whereas Edge intimidates those that don’t know him well. Star's a delightful child and you'd never replace him.

"Papa!" Star complains. When you refocus, you can see that Edge has playfully smeared cake batter on your son's face. Smiling, you commit the image to memory. 

"Sorry," your partner amends, sounding not sorry at all, "It's Tradition." You snort. It isn't. 

"But this is my first birthday, Papa!" Star huffs and you want to pinch his cheekbones. They're so squishy! Malleable bones are a blessing from the universe 100% So expressive on your little darling (and Edge too, but he'd deny it till the end. Only family sees him so vulnerable.)

"It's tradition now," you cheerfully add. 

You were so excited to give him gifts. He had a playdate scheduled tomorrow with his bitty friends. Today was family time. Red is supposed to stop by later but had his gift dropped off already, just in case the shop held him too long. 

Edge had bought him a bitty-sized puzzle designed by bitties. It has marbles and colors, so you knew he'd love it. The gift was bound to end up next to his prized Rubix cube. So far, he had one side done, and it was already his second time solving it. 

Naturally, you got him clothes. Blue, black, and white with some pinks thrown in. Just the way he likes it. Maybe you got him very very tiny hand weights, too. They're bright blue. He was still a growing bitty and you knew some of his shirts have already been enlisted as sleep clothes. He'd grown in centimeters. There was a special spot on the yardstick that showed his height change.

Red bought him a book of riddles and his first construction kit. It made a ridiculously small model helicopter. Star was surely going to paint it and cover it with stickers once it's constructed.

Star wipes off the batter with an exaggerated groan. Edge finishes whipping the batter and prepares it for baking. You bring dinner out of the oven (where you put it so it kept warm) and arrange it on the table. Star has his own mini dining set placed between where you and Edge sit across from each other. Doomfanger lazes on the floor, her only sign of life her heavy breathing and tail-flick. 

"Don't take his side, Nonny!" Star complains in both jest and frustration.

"Sorry, hun," you say with a smile. Star grins up at you when you serve his small meal. The plate is as big as a quarter and on it sits a very small taco. Your town had more bitty services than most, including groceries and proper serving sizes. For what there wasn't, you made do. 

Edge smiles to himself as he sits down. The cake is in the oven. Tonight, you eat tacos, specialized to your tastes. Star's have extra tiny tomato chunks, Edge has extreme seasoning and yours is how you like it. 

You all eat and share laughter. It's the first birthday of many to come, with your loved ones at your side (minus Red, the poor working bastard.)


	5. Crabby Skeleton (UF sans x Reader x UT Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping with these two is never a bore, whether that's to your detriment or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests! You can hit me up on Tumblr or comment

"Them jeans makes yer ass look thick as fuck"

Red wiggles his fingers in your back pocket. You snort and then yelp when his phalanges pinch your cheek.

"Red!"

He snickers and grins lecherously at you. Through the gap in his shark-like teeth, you can see his ecto tongue flicker. You pout and rub your ass cheek defensively.

Red shrugs, the smug bastard. You turn back around and go searching for fish sticks like you were earlier when he pulled his stunt. You find the right brand. It's nestled in the bottom of the freezer. You sigh and prepare yourself for Red's teasing comment. Unfortunately, you like the attention. If only he wouldn't do this in public.

When you straighten up, fish sticks in hand, you see Sans and Red standing together in the reflection of the door. At least they aren't leaning against the bread. The two of them have their skulls turned in your direction, and you instantly know why. The voyeurs.

Sans' hands are stuffed in his hoodie pockets. Red has one held in the air, and he makes a pinching motion with two fingers. Is he-

Both of them are staring at you now. Red just told Sans what he did. You ignore them and walk further down. Of course, they'd slack off during grocery shopping. Thankfully, you just had to grab fries, and you could check out. The brand you know papyrus likes is just low enough in the freezer where you have to hunch a little. You resign yourself to this fate and grab them. Sans whistles behind you. 

"Daaaamn," Red says. You hastily shut (slam) the freezer door shut and pace down the aisle. It's check-out and-ignore-your-boyfriends time. 

Sans teleports into place next to you and shuffles along. Red has caught up to you based on the squeaky sounds of his beat-up sneaks. 

"It's nice when you come around, but the view when you leave is somethin' else," Sans says. You can't tell if the hand on your ass is his or Reds. The hand squeezes, and you have a hunch it's Sans'. 

Red snickers, "A real good view, sweetheart."

If you say anything, it'll be a strangled scream, so you duck your head and walk faster. The hand removes itself as soon as you enter the view of other people. A small mercy. Sans grabs your hand and tucks it inside his hoodie pocket. It's cozy. Red grabs one of the bags and takes charge of your group. It seems like he found a register with no line. You get rung up, and everything is peachy until Red tucks his hand in your back pocket. He waits longer to pinch this time.

He's lucky you love him.


	6. Is that a badge in your pants or are you happy to see me? (UF Paps x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, a detective, and a brick wall all walk into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how people flirt? Warning for suggestive themes! Still SFW

"Don't be alarmed" you jerk your head to the side. A tall and intimidating figure stands next to you. When did this skeleton get here? His body moves, now caging yours in against the brick wall of the alley you were just walking down. "There are several dangerous individuals following you. I'm a detective."

You gulp and force your body to relax. It's in your best interests not to alarm those individuals. "Where's your badge?" He takes no offense, shifting to put a free hand on the wall. This way, only you can see his front. 

"My coat's left inner side. You'll have to feel for the pocket." He's right. You can't see it at all when you slyly pry his coat pocket open. Taking advantage of how this looks, you slide your other arm around his neck. He says nothing. You slowly feel for the pocket and find it. Without breaking eye contact, you force a smile for your watchers and carefully take the thick material out. You're very aware of how this looks as you slide the badge into view, blocked from the 'dangerous individuals' by the detective's torso. It's a nice shape, his torso. You think the internet would call it an inverted triangle. The detective has long legs, too, which you can tell based on the one between your calves and the other pressed next to you. He's thoroughly pinning you and does not look shameful at all. 

The badge checks out, telling you he's named Papyrus. You quirk the skeleton a smile as you slip his badge back in place. "Alrighty, Papyrus, what's your plan?"

He grins, amusement shining through his red eyelights and expansive sockets. Are the eyelights layered on top like an iris, or do they float inside? It's rude to stab people's eye sockets, so you don't find out. 

"We're paramours. You're taking me back to your place," he states. It'd sound clinical if you couldn't hear the humor in his tone. This situation is ridiculous, so you understand. 

"Okay, so while they think we're having wild and kinky sex, you're going to do what?" He thinks that's funny based on the suppressed laughter you can feel that makes his torso shudder. At least your coping mechanism benefits others around you.

"I'll inform you of the situation and then guard so that you can rest tonight. It's not wild and kinky sex, but does that suffice?" Oh, so the detective is a jokester!

"A rain check on the sex, then. When should we leave?" The detective contemplates this. His skull inches closer to yours, and his hand comes up to cup your face. His thumb presses itself over your mouth, and he kisses his thumb. You flutter your eyes shut to keep with the ruse. Ah, the classical fake kiss. The desire for that thumb to be out of the way rises within you, unbidden. Well, the detective is hot, so you'll let it slide. 

"Now," he mutters against your skin. "My car is around the corner, on Simmons." His bones are warm from the magic in his body. They've warmed you now, and when he leans away, you feel cold. Holy shit, he's tall. Your brain feels like mush, and the expression he's giving you should be criminal for the things it's doing to you. 

"My place or yours?" he purrs seductively, his voice putting a whole new meaning to sexy. You get the feeling that you're going to have a GREAT time. 

"How about yours, detective? Wouldn't want those nasty criminals to know where I live." He hums low in his throat and traces down your body with his eyelights. It promises something nastier than any perp. 

"Wonderful idea. How about you give me your number on the way over?" You give him a cheeky look and appraise his broad shoulders and sharp cheekbones. 

"I can arrange that. lead the way." His grin is wolfish as he wraps his long arm securely around you, guiding you down the street to where his car is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optional endings:
> 
> There are no criminals tailing you. Edge just thinks you're hot
> 
> You're already dating and this a roleplay
> 
> The badge is fake and Edge kidnaps you
> 
> The straightforward ending


	7. ITABIYPOAYHTSM Alt ending 1 (UF papyrus x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read a prior chapter for context. Alternate ending one: There are no criminals tailing you. Edge just thinks you're hot.
> 
> Suggestive themes below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alt endings are too long for one post. Plus, this way, I don't get burnt out. Win-win situation. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://shatterflowerdemon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I take requests, post updates, and draw Ut fanart^

You buckle yourself up inside the detective's car. It's a sleek and bright red vehicle. Not very covert for a detective. Papyrus gives you a sultry look before he buckles up and cranks the car. You wait for him to pull out before dropping the bombshell. 

"So, detective, do you usually fake a dangerous scenario to hit on people?"

He sputters and almost swerves into a stop sign. The car jerks and stops suddenly. The detective's hands are clutching the steering wheel. At least, you're pretty sure he's a detective. That badge looked pretty damn legitimate. 

"How did you know?" You smile, enjoying how you hold the cards now. Turn tables, right? 

"The only people near me, minus you, were a group of kids from my neighborhood. Sure, they're tall, but are those teens dangerous? Nah. Besides, a swanky car like this while you're on the clock? Sus." 

He looks apologetic now. Did someone dare him to do this, or is it a roleplay attempt? Papyrus flicks a switch on his car door. It unlocks the vehicle. Since it is a new model, it automatically locks the doors when the car starts. You give him a raised eyebrow look. His expression is tight, and he pointedly looks away from you. After a beat or two of silence, he gives you a confused face. 

"..What are you still doing here?" 

You snort and adjust your seatbelt pointedly. "Hopefully, going to get that wild and kinky sex I was promised, paramour." His stunned look is funny as hell. You whip out your phone and open your messaging app.

"Take a turn left at the next light while I text my friend my location. No offense, but you did hit on me under false pretenses."

"Where am I driving to?" You grin, and he looks apprehensive but interested. Papyrus's hands are no longer clenching the steering wheel. 

"My place. I've got handcuffs."

The kinky bastard shivers, and you laugh. "Hey, are you an actual detective or what?" Papyrus looks ashamed now. 

"Yes." You chuckle and finish talking to your friend. Now they know where you're going and with who. Precautions. 

"Alrighty, Detective. Let's get this show on the road, yeah?" He presses on the gas, and you watch yourself in the reflection of the glass window. His car is spotless and shined. This is sure to be an adventure.


	8. ITABIYPOAYHTSM Alt ending 2 (UF papyrus x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read a prior chapter for context. Alternate ending two: You're already dating and this is a roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I hope this isn't too repetitive of the last chapter's content.

You slip inside Papyrus's car. It's fancy as fuck and has those buttons where you can save seat settings. You mash the third button, and the seat adjusts itself. The look he gives you is sultry, his eyes partially lidded. His coat is slightly disheveled from where you had moved it. His crisp shirt is wrinkled, and it makes you feel prideful. If things go well, they'll both be on the floor. 

The detective frowns and moves his hand to his side. You cant see what he's doing since it's on the opposite side. He grumbles before placing something in the gap that forms the console. You glance over when you hear it hollowly thunk. Papyrus buckles up and your leg hits something cold. When you look to your right, you see your favorite drink. It's unopened. You toss your companion a knowing look. 

"Breaking character, detective?" 

Papyrus swiftly buckles up and huffs indignantly. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." You snicker and pop open the drink. 

"Sure, sure. I have handcuffs at my place, by the way," He looks over at you and shivers. You laugh. He's such a cute bastard. 

"Bought them last week. I figured you'd forget it for your costume. I like the storyline you had going." Your boyfriend inclines his head and taps on the steering wheel. His distal phalanges make a pleasant sound as they click. The best comparison you have is when someone clicks their nails on plastic. 

"Thank you," he says, "were you surprised?" You're smiling to yourself as you look out the window. Papyrus pulls into traffic, pausing at a stop sign before heading for the next light. 

"Thoroughly. When you dedicate yourself to a part, you do it flawlessly." You can see his reflection preen. Papyrus sits up a bit straighter and has a pleased little smile on his skull. "It was genius to use those kids down the street as 'criminals.' Good improv, but I have one criticism." 

Papyrus pauses at a red light and looks over at you. The left turn signal is on, and the radio is playing quietly. "Is that so?" 

You grin. It's a cheeky look. Papyrus gets that look of apprehension. He thinks you're going to do something chaotic, stupid, or worse, heartfelt. Too bad you already know his 'big bad' secret. This skeleton is a sap. 

"You didn't kiss me for real." There's that smile of his again. 

Your boyfriend affectionately rolls his eyelights and leans over the console. Recognizing this action, you meet him in the middle. The kiss is sweet, and magic buzzes against you pleasantly. Papyrus' bones are warm. When you pull away, Papyrus glances back at the road before leaning down again. You can't react fast enough. With a jolt, you feel a slight pinch on your neck. by the time you reach up to touch your neck, he's started turning the car. He just bit you. 

"A preview of later. I did promise you wild and kinky sex."


	9. Oh my Gods (deity AU HT Paps x reader x HT Sans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your husbands are so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a test write for a fic I've been wanting to write for a while. I don't want to start any new multi-chaptered projects, so this is on the backburner.

"Good Morning, Dear!" greets your husband. You smile and link an arm with him. 

"How are you?" you ask. Moss smiles. It's a cute and lopsided one. His free hand comes up to caress your face. Even after all this time, he still pulls little stunts like this. 

"Wonderful," he says. You smile and lean forward to press a kiss on his cheek. 

"good morning."

The two of you turn to the third voice. It's your other husband, Hickory. He's slouched enough to tell you he's tired but not exhausted. Hick steps forward and nuzzles his skull into your neck. You press a gentle kiss to your short husband's skull. Moss gives his brother a warm half-hug, which is returned. 

"How Was It, Brother?" Moss asks. Hick shrugs. 

"not so bad. used lily flowers this time." He's referencing his work in the garden. The property of your land is huge and mostly hidden from mortals. You don't count anymore, not after being bound to two deities. Technically, the entire forest is your husbands' garden, but you know he's talking about the area close to the back of the house. 

The house itself is a moderate size, built by the two skeleton brothers with their combined powers. You hadn't even been born yet when it was constructed. Now, you don't have to worry about missing anything else your boys do. You'll be here for it all and it's exciting for you. Eternity with your favorite people doesn't sound so bad. 

"I'm sure it's beautiful," you compliment Hick. He looks down, a tad bashfully. 

"thanks." 

Moss jolts, seemingly remembering something. "I Forgot Something!" he says before pedaling off. You watch him leave, amused and used to his antics. 

"here," Hick says while tugging on your sleeve. In times like these, your height difference means the world to you. It gives you a good vantage point. You can see his face as it changes with his emotions and even his skull crack. Every part of your husbands is beautiful. You love to look at them. 

"What is it?" you ask, glancing down. Hick raises his curled hand and you lay your hand flat underneath his. Something a little wet and lukewarm touches your palm. It's a flower, a lily type you haven't seen before. Its veins are a pretty blue color, with lilac petals that turn into a silvery-blue color. The flower is ombre and shines like it's been coated with glitter. 

"Oh, dear," your lips stretch wide. Hick flushes but looks up at you. He's still shy about his flowers. "It's beautiful, thank you. Will you put it on for me?" You bend over and lean your head towards him for emphasis. Hick gently sets the flower on your head, and you can feel his cool magic. Vines bloom and wrap around your crown, connecting to the bottom of the lily. You've gotten much better at feeling (and seeing, in a sort of plant-location-vision way) the boy's magic. You can detect their magics shape with your eyes closed. Helpful at night. 

Delighted, you press a lingering kiss on his cheekbone. Loud footsteps clue you in on the arrival of Moss. "I Found It!!" he cries while holding up a picnic basket in a dramatic pose. You clap theatrically. A vine uncurls from the wall, disappears, and returns with a rolled-up blanket. You know it's comfortable from experience. 

"we ready?" asks Hickory, looking from his brother to you. 

"Absolutely!" you say, "this is so sweet guys, thank you!"

"Of Course!" Moss chirps. He grabs the blanket and hands it to Hick. Both of their free hands clasp one of yours. Today and the rest of your prolonged life is going to be good, you just know it.


End file.
